It is not uncommon to have an abundance of items and yet a shortage of space in which to store such items. This can occur whether in a residential, commercial or public setting.
Prior storage practices commonly relied upon basic shelving or stacking of items. For instance, often storage systems are used within a residential space or retail merchandising environment, and have been made available for support and/or display purposes in various forms. While such shelving methods and structures may be suitable in some instances, they do not tend to accommodate items having multiple shapes and sizes, items that require specially configured holding devices, or permit rapid customization of the storage system to accommodate ever changing needs of the user.
The present disclosure provides a variety of advantageous modular elements that can be configured in many customized storage arrangements to support, store and/or display items in a refined manner and to best utilize available space. The disclosure also illustrates some example storage systems and methods of connecting storage systems to wall structures or connecting various components of a storage system to a wall structure or to each other. The advantageous storage system and components permit rapid and convenient adaptability to changing storage and display needs.